Right Here Waiting
by forever changed
Summary: complete Song fic to the song right here waiting by richard marx. reflections on the life of a wwe superstar's significant other.


_**Hey, new fic here, I hope you like it.**_

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't' stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever  
  
_"If you want me to stay I will. All I have to do is call and say I'm sick."  
  
"No baby, I don't want you to miss this, even if I do want you to stay. You love wrestling, you love the fans" the girl stated trying to dissuade her boyfriend from doing anything that would jeopardize his career.  
  
"I love you" he interrupted her "and if staying is gonna keep me from having to see you cry then that is what I'm going to do" he spoke softly wiping the tears from her face.  
  
_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right there waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right there waiting for you  
  
_"I love you too, and that means that I will be here waiting for you when you get home. All the sadness, heartache, whatever doesn't compare to how much I love you. You'll always have me" she smiled at the man as she ushered him towards the gate to board his plane.  
  
"Thank you" he hugged her and ran to board the plane as the final call was announced.  
  
_I took for granted all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it baby  
You got me goin crazy  
  
_"Just tell me what's wrong" the man yelled over the phone, trying not to gather too much attention to himself in the crowded restaurant.  
  
"I thought you were coming straight home from the airport" she yelled back plopping down on the bed, trying to hold the tears back. She didn't understand why he did this all the time. She hadn't seen him in almost a month.  
  
"Some of the guys wanted to stop on the way home. I'll be home in an hour, it can't wait until then?"  
  
"No, it can't. I told you I needed to talk to you two days ago, and you promised you'd come straight home. But then her, it's just a promise right? You're pretty good at going back on those anyway" she hissed, knowing just what buttons to push.  
  
Throwing some money on the table and apologizing to his friends he stomped out of the restaurant. Fine, you want me to come home, I'm coming. Can you at least tell me now what's so damn important that you have to call me all hysterical like this" he asked trying to calm himself down before starting his car. The last thing he needed was a wreck because they were fighting, especially when he knew she was right. He just didn't thing that she would mind him stopping off to eat first.  
  
"Okay fine! I was trying to wait until you got home and make it special, but I see that doesn't matter to you so I'll just tell you now. I'm pregnant, congratu-fuckin-lations" she screamed before hanging up on the man. She loved him and always would, but she didn't know if she could handle his life on the road for much longer.  
  
"Pregnant? I'm gonna be a dad" he spoke aloud laying his head on the steering wheel of the car.  
_  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right there waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right there waiting for you  
  
_"Come on baby, one more push" he coached his wife in the delivery room. The night that he'd found out about the baby he'd been floored. It wasn't exactly the ideal way to hear you're gonna be a dad, ut then again it was his fault he'd found out like that. When he'd gotten home they worked everything out, and three months later they eloped to Vegas to get married. The real wedding would wait until after the baby was born. Now standing in the cold room, hearing his son cry for the first time, he was the happiest man in the world, and couldn't believe that she had actually stayed with him for so long, but was glad she had.  
  
"Jared Keith" he nearly whispered kissing her on the forehead as the doctor placed their son on her stomach.  
_  
I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance  
  
_Standing in the middle of the ring at the latest pay-per-view, his son and wife there with him, the man celebrated as he won his first world heavyweight championship ever. "I love you Amanda" he spoke holding back the tears that threatened to fall as he hugged her and Jared.  
  
"I love you too Randy" she smiled kissing him. After all the things that they had been through during their four years together, it was all forgiven as standing in the ring she finally realized what it meant to be "The Legend Killer."

Happy early birthday Amanda! Please R/R


End file.
